


Kid Goku x Kid OC

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Relationships: Son Goku/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Kid Goku x Kid OC

**A/N: A request for one of my followers on Wattpad... Kid Goku and Kid OC! Hope you guys enjoy^^**

...

Goku was enjoying a peaceful day in the forest, taking a break from his training as he sat by a gentle stream. The birds were singing, the water was crystal clear and reflecting the warm rays of the sun onto the soft grass where he was sitting... It was nice. 

Unfortunately, it didn't last for long. The tranquility of the scene broken by a sudden shout coming from the forest.

"Don't let her get away!" A man's voice shouted in the distance, making the young Saiyan look up just in time to see someone bursting through the tree line.

It was a _girl_. Not much older than himself Goku thought, frowning as he watched her dash across the field, not even noticing him sitting there as two men with guns crashed through the brush after her.

 _Red Ribbon..._ Goku realized, instantly recognizing the logo on their uniform before they slipped into the trees once more, continuing to pursue their target. _What are those guys up to now?_

The tiny Saiyan jumped to his feet, dashing after them as he knew he had to help if he could. He had fought members of the Red Ribbon Army before and they were always up to no good...

After a few moments of running, Goku followed their trail to an abandoned building, looking at the strange structure curiously before stepping inside. The silence made him slightly nervous as he ventured forward, hearing some muffled voices in the back room as he approached slowly.

"Look, just come back quietly..." One of the men said, hoping to convince you to end this little stand off without a fight. "We don't want to have to hurt you..."

"Just shoot her idiot!" The other man shouted, starting to panic as he knew exactly what the girl was capable of. "You heard the boss, she's dangerous!"

"She's a child Johnson..." The first man commented, lowering his gun as he looked back at his partner like he was a fool. "I mean, really, what's she going to do?"

Goku peeked around the corner, watching the scene unfold as he waited for the right time to jump in. Just as he was about to come to her aid, he paused, watching as she held out her hand and formed an energy ball.

The men standing near her screamed as she launched the attack forward, incinerating them both instantly as the golden ki blasted through the side of the building, scorching the part of the forest outside as well. 

When the dust and debris had settled, the young girl let out an exhausted sigh, the effort of fighting and running constantly taking it's toll. She felt her legs give way shakily, falling to the ground before catching herself with her hands on the hard concrete floor. The remains of bodies and ashes surrounding her as she looked down, starting to break down a bit before a small noise made her jump.

She was on her feet in an instant, ready to fight again as she looked up to see a dark haired boy blinking back at her.

"Woah! I won't hurt you!" Goku said quickly, waving his hands in front of himself innocently as she glared back. "I was going to try and help you back there, but it doesn't seem like you needed it..." He admitted, scratching his mass of spiky hair nervously before introducing himself.

"I'm Goku! What's your name?" 

"It... It's Yui." The small girl answered timidly, not used to having many 'normal' conversations while being a test subject for the Red Ribbon Army. 

"That was some power..." Goku commented, thinking back to the incredible attack he had just witnessed. "Is that why those guys were chasing you?"

Yui nodded, feeling a bit self conscious and unsure as she took a step back, wondering if she could really trust this strange boy who had appeared out of nowhere. A loud growl from her stomach made the girl blush as Goku blinked a few times before chuckling, feeling a bit hungry himself after all the training today. 

"You should come with me to my grandpa's house!" The Saiyan suggested, surprising her as she didn't understand why he was being so nice. "He's probably making dinner right now..." Goku realized, drooling a bit as he thought about all the delicious food. His tail swayed behind him happily as he daydreamed, shaking his head briefly before waiting for her to reply.

Yui grinned as Goku's carefree nature made her feel more at ease, nodding to the boy in front of herself before following him out of the building and towards his home. 

"I'm sorry that you had to see that..." Yui spoke up, breaking the silence between the two of you as she suddenly stopped walking. "I... I never wanted-"

"They were going to hurt you, weren't they?" Goku asked simply, glancing back at his new acquaintance as she looked at him in surprise. "If your life was in danger, then you made the right choice." He added, not seeming upset at all about what he had seen.

Yui nodded, feeling tears well up in her eyes for the second time as she felt normal for a moment. Everyone who had seen her power looked at her like she was a monster, something evil to be destroyed or used as a weapon...

But Goku was just looking at her calmly, seemingly impressed by her abilities earlier she remembered, the look in his eyes almost envious when he had commented on the attack. The look in his eyes now however was confusion as he watched the girl trying to fight back her emotions.

"Um... You're okay now..." Goku said, stepping towards you cautiously before placing a hand on your shoulder. "Come on, you'll feel better after we eat!" He added, trying to lighten up the mood before smiling widely and scooping the tiny girl up.

"NIMBUS!" Goku shouted, jumping into the air with Yui in his arms as a puffy yellow cloud came zooming down. Before she could say anything, they were both flying high, sailing through the air on the tiny cloud as Yui watched the scenery pass by below in awe.

"Goku... You can fly?!"

"With the flying nimbus cloud I can!" He replied, laughing happily as he felt your arms grab onto him a bit tighter, the two of you doing a full loop in the air before passing over Goku's home.

The tiny Saiyan landed the cloud expertly, putting the dark haired girl down on the ground once more as she was thankful to have something solid under her feet again. _Amazing..._ She thought, watching curiously as the cloud took off, heading back to the sky until it was needed again.

"Goku! Welcome home..." An elderly man greeted, his white eyebrows rising a bit as he noticed the other child. "And who is this new friend you've made?"

"Hi Grandpa! This is Yui!" Goku explained, smelling the delicious scent of food coming from the house. "Can she stay for dinner?"

"Of course! Nice to meet you Yui." The old man nodded, smiling at her warmly as she bowed respectively. 

"Thank you sir-"

"No need to be formal!" Goku's grandpa chuckled, interrupting her before ushering the two kids inside. "Hurry up or everything will get cold!" He laughed, watching his grandson jump into his seat faster than the eye could follow. 

Yui joined Goku and his grandfather at the table, grabbing a sandwich off one of the plates before taking a bite. 

It had been so long since she'd actually had _good_ food. The stuff the Red Ribbon Army handed out was nothing short of dog food for the soldiers... And what they decided to give test subjects like her was even worse.

She finished the sandwich quickly before moving on to the other items as the old man laughed. "I never thought I'd see someone who could eat as fast as Goku..." He commented, glancing back at the tiny Saiyan who also seemed very interested while watching the girl.

Yui looked up, feeling her cheeks getting a bit red as she noticed Goku was staring at her, shoving a whole pastry in his mouth before going for another one as he thought about what sparring with you might be like. 

If you decided to stick around, maybe he would have a new training partner instead of having to practice by himself all the time...

After dinner Goku's grandfather had suggested Yui stay the night, knowing that she most likely didn't have anywhere else to go as he made her up a bed in Goku's room. Not long after the light was turned out, Goku was already snoring, sleeping happily as Yui listened to his breathing, the gentle sounds calming her as she realized she was greatly in this family's debt.

She laid there with a full stomach for the first time in months, feeling safe and secure for some reason with Goku sleeping in his bed next to her. Personally vowing to help him in any way she could after everything he'd done for her...


	2. Kid Goku x Kid OC [Part 2]

**A/N: A bit extra for this request... Enjoy the fluff :D**

...

Yui and Goku were out training in the forest, a few weeks passing since the two had met. The whole time she had stayed at the Son house, getting to know the young Saiyan and his grandfather as she enjoyed experiencing a somewhat normal life with them.

It seemed Goku enjoyed having her around as well, the boy often asking her to train or do something with him as they passed their days running around the forest and going on adventures. 

On this particular day the two were out and about like usual, sparring with one another as they ran through the trees. 

"Stay still!" Yui shouted, dashing behind the spiky haired boy as she struggled to keep up. _He's fast..._ She thought, frowning as she realized he might be even faster if he was really trying. 

"You should catch up!" Goku teased, turning around and sticking his tongue out at the girl behind him before disappearing into the deep woods, furthering their little game of tag.

Yui ran as fast as she could through the trees, looking for any sign of her friend as she suddenly changed tactics. This wasn't the first time their game had gone from tag to hide and seek.

 _More like hide and scare Yui..._ The young girl thought, the tiniest grin sneaking across her face as she scanned the brush. _I'm going to get him this time..._

She continued to look around, the forest becoming eerily quiet as a strange feeling began to creep up inside of her. Usually he wouldn't keep her waiting so long she thought, starting to get nervous as she noticed a spot of blue on the ground not far away.

"Goku!" Yui shouted, dashing towards her friend's unconscious form before noticing the dart sticking out of his back. She pulled the object out, the Red Ribbon logo on it all too visible, making her eyes go wide for a second before a sharp pain struck her in the neck.

Yui reached up, yanking the dart out as fast as she could but already feeling drowsy as she collapsed on top of the Saiyan. 

A team of Red Ribbon officers exited the tree line, their leader talking into a microphone briefly as one of the other men went to pick Yui up.

"We have secured the target. Repeat, we have secured the target."

A helicopter sailed overhead a second later, picking the team up with her as well before taking off and leaving Goku behind...

...

A few hours later...

...

Goku awoke with a groan, sitting up and realizing it was dark as he wondered what had happened. It all came crashing back in an instant as he looked at the tranquilizer darts on the ground, frowning as he knew exactly who had taken you. 

But, he also knew exactly where to look...

It wasn't long before he was at the army's headquarters, remaining hidden among the trees as he waited for some of the guards to switch positions.

When only two soldiers remained, the Saiyan knew this was his best shot, launching himself forward and taking them both by surprise as he drew his weapon.

"What the- OOF!" The first guard shouted, his sentence cut off as Goku slapped him across the face with the power pole, knocking him out instantly. 

The second guard tried to raise his gun, not even making it half way towards aiming at the boy before he was knocked down as well. 

Goku dashed inside the base, running through the hallways as he looked around for any sign of you. 

Once around a corner, he saw a group of guards carrying someone as he threw himself out of sight just in time. He followed them closely, realizing it was Yui as he was able to trail them without their knowledge. 

_Five of them..._ Goku frowned, gripping his staff tightly as he watched them toss you onto a table roughly. _Easy..._

"Hey!" One of the soldiers shouted, spotting the boy sneaking their way as everyone else jumped to attention. 

"Let her go!" The Saiyan yelled, dashing towards the leader of the group before punching him right in the stomach. 

The man doubled over, coughing up a bit of spit and blood while his comrades came to his aid. Goku wasted no time as he looked towards the enemy closest to where you lay, jumping into the air and flipping out of the way as one of the men started shooting.

The end of his staff came crashing down on his head, knocking him into the floor as the pistol flew out of his grasp. A quick 360 and another soldier was thrown back into the wall, his body slumping forward as he was quickly taken out of the fight.

"Shoot him! Shoot him!" One of the men cried, the sound of shots being fired making Yui stir a bit as she began to wake up. 

She groaned, pushing herself up on her elbows while looking around, suddenly finding a familiar blue gi blocking her vision. It was gone again in a flash, dashing forward before powering up a massive punch, sending the last two soldiers flying in different directions.

The leader of the group watched in horror, seeing some of his best men taken out easily by a child as he was still recovering from the boy's initial strike.

"Rrrr... Y-You... You!"

Before the man could say another word, Goku landed on his head, pushing his face into the floor tiles harshly before looking up at you and smiling innocently.

"Yui! Are you okay?" He asked, hopping off of the man before stepping towards you. "We should go home-"

"No... I can't."

Goku blinked as he watched you sitting on the table while looking away from him, not seeming like yourself at all as he saw the sad look in your eyes.

"Why not?" The Saiyan asked with a frown, taking another step forward as he saw his friend tense.

"I've only caused you trouble!" Yui shouted, making Goku's eyes widen as he listened. "Ever since you met me... I've been nothing but trouble..." She explained, her voice cracking as she felt a few tears slide down her cheeks. "They are never going to stop chasing me..."

Goku growled, the whole situation making him angry as he thought about how unfair it was that you couldn't have just had a simple life. 

"That doesn't matter!" He shouted, feeling his face heat up as he said something that was already a thought deep in his heart. "I'm strong... I can protect you Yui!" Goku promised, making a fist in front of himself as if to enforce his previous statement.

The determined look in his eyes made the girl smile, chasing away some of her worries as she thought maybe it could be true. Maybe they could protect each other...

Yui sniffed, wiping away the last of the tears before standing up on the table and looking towards Goku seriously.

"You promise?"

"I promise." He replied, staring at you seriously before smirking and holding his arms out.

Yui giggled, jumping off the table towards him as the Saiyan easily caught her, giving her a quick hug before setting her down. 

"Heh, let's go!" Goku stammered, rubbing the back of his head as his cheeks burned a bright pink color, the sight making Yui truly happy as she grinned back.

The two of you headed home as Yui let out a sigh of relief, knowing that Goku would protect her no matter what...

...

 **A/N: Goku as a kid is the flipping cutest, I swear! And of course if you watch Sword Art Online, you are aware of the adorableness that is Yui :D Meanwhile, I'm over here eating candy and reading fanfiction like** ◕3◕


End file.
